


Trying to Rescue Sarah

by cosmic_llin



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Rescue, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days Sarah needs rescuing. Others, not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to Rescue Sarah

The Doctor hurried through the jungle. He'd defeated the monster – now all that remained was to free Sarah from the vicious tribespeople. He only hoped he was in time.

  
Rushing headlong, he didn't notice the net until he was trapped in it. He didn't have to hang around for long: soon he was being bundled through the tribal village and towards the throne by two burly men in loincloths.

  
Sarah was reclining there, in a large gold headdress shaped like a sun, and a robe woven from many-coloured reeds. Two boys were fanning her with giant leaves.

  
'Oh, you're back!' she said with delight.

  
'Yes, I came to…' he paused, and concluded lamely, '… rescue you…' He watched as another barely-clothed young man fed Sarah a grape, and she giggled. 'But you don't seem to need any help…'

  
She shrugged. 'After you'd gone they sort of warmed to me a bit. And, well, they made me their queen.' 

  
The Doctor just stared, aghast.

  
'Oh, don't be cross!' Sarah implored. 'They were only being nice!'

  
'You realise we can't stay.'

  
'Oh, not even for a little bit? There's going to be a feast and everything, I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you came…'

  
The Doctor stalked up to the throne and took Sarah firmly by the hand. 'Come on, it's time to go.'

  
She sighed. 'I suppose you're right.'

  
The tribespeople watched them in confusion as they set off into the jungle. The last they heard of the strange visitors was a plaintive cry:

  
'But can't I even keep the headdress?'


End file.
